


Midnight Snack

by Marie_Matthews



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Matthews/pseuds/Marie_Matthews
Summary: ❝Hyung... Is that what I think it is?❞• Card A •↳ Prompt: Non-AU / Canon Complaint.-| #ShowKi_Master_Bingo_Challenge





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I was completely lost with this prompt but... hope I got it?  
> Sorry if there is a grammatical error kk have fun~

It was automatic, to open his eyes when his instinct interrupted his pleasant sleep. His ears sharpened to hear a timid sound coming from the other side of his door. Kihyun blink slowly —three times— before getting out of bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he stretched out his arms and pushed his feet into his slippers to catch the culprit.

Yoo watch the sleep of his friends —just for a few seconds— to make sure that no one is wasting precious hours of sleep now that they had activities filling their schedules; they needed to rest and recover strength, the rehearsals were intense and the filming for the new comeback had irregular hours. Kihyun sighed, didn't need to spy on his companions to know who was responsible for the uproar in the kitchen... well, to say it was an exaggeration because you could barely distinguish the noise of the utensils leaning against the table.

Hugging himself after feeling a little cold, the boy growled when he saw the lights off. With annoyance, the shorter thought:

_< < At least you could turn on the light, hyung. >>_

"What are you doing?" He asked, turning on the lights and blinding the food thief.

Hyunwoo's characteristic laugh was drowned out by the mouthful of pasta in his mouth. Yoo followed one of the clear fibers, seeing how it was sucked until it was lost between his thick lips. The older cleaned his mouth, removing the traces of sauce, and leaned back to look at the vocalist.

"Did I woke you up?" He asked a little uneasily, Hyunwoo had tried to be stealthy but apparently failed miserably. He didn't want to wake up anyone, much less him.

"Yes... But it's not your fault. You were not too loud." In seasons like this, Kihyun was a light sleeper. They were so light that mundane sounds, which normally he would not even notice, altered his hours of nocturnal rest.

"Do you want some juice?" He offered after saw the little one sitting in front of him.

"Please?" He asked with a sweet and soft tone, beating his eyelashes even if it was not necessary.

Hyunwoo was fully dressed. A leather jacket, a plaid shirt underneath and even kept his black cap covering his hair. Kihyun noticed a pair of pearly drops falling from his sideburns, he assumed on his own that the practice for the new choreography had been intense; that or Shownu asked again and again to review it to make the job easier for the remaining members of Monsta X.

The black haired man handed a glass of orange juice to Yoo and went back to his place to continue dinner before resting. Hyunwoo waved his wrist to see the time —01:30—and it was relatively early; today he had the good fortune to return earlier and would have a couple of extra hours to sleep before someone came for him for a final revision. Son was savoring a mouthful when the plate disappeared from his sight.

"Ki—?"

"Hyung... Is ** _that_ **what I think it is?" Kihyun asked with his eyes narrowed in the ramen pot that the ravenette fed.

"..." Hyunwoo moved his tongue, removing some of the sauce that remained on his lips. He took a few seconds, remembering the taste knowing it would be the last of the night. "No?"

 **「** _He wasn't able to lie_. **」**

Kihyun growled frustrated, covering his face with his smalls hands and letting himself slip in his seat... He was mentally exhausted and had not even started with the absurd —in addition to repetitive— argument. No matter how much they talked and developed the subject, it seemed that Son didn't learn or notice the weight of Kihyun warnings, which he continued disobeying... and even trying to do behind his back.

"I should have gotten rid of this as soon as I saw it." The boy returned only the cutlery and took the impromptu dinner of the ravenette.

"Why? It's okay, the taste doesn't change and—?"

"It's expired. **EXPIRED**." Kihyun couldn't scream as much as he would have loved, so he put special emphasis on the word so that Hyunwoo could feel his anger. "We talked about this, you can't eat food that is expired Hyu—"

"But it's okay, it's only a couple of days and its taste does not change."

Kihyun fixed his eyes on the older one —and with great pleasure— didn't look away from him as he got rid of the contaminated meal. Yoo saw the black haired man's shoulders fall, that stirred his heart and he felt slightly guilty as to ask for an apology.

 **「** _But he have to stay firm_. **」**

"The fact that it doesn't have a bad smell or change the taste, doesn't mean you can eat it even if it's expired... It's for your own good." Hyunwoo was what Kihyun would have called at another time, a lucky fool . The man could eat anything, like that bowl of ramen, and not suffer the consequences of a heavy stomach ache.

"I was hungry." His tone was really adorable, even encouraging Kihyun's vivid imagination to see him with his lips pressed into a childish pout.

"Why didn't you buy something before returning?"

"Hongsik was tired and didn't want to bother." Son stretched his legs under the table, dropping his head back and his hands hitting his empty stomach.

"And why don't you cook something?" Kihyun remained crossed arms, in the opposite corner of the kitchen and leaning on the counter waiting for a good response.

Of all the members of Monsta X, probably Kihyun and Hyunwoo —along with IM, who was on their heels— were the only ones capable of cooking to save their lives and not end up in the hospital because of poisoning. It is not that the others were a culinary fiasco, they only had flaws: sometimes they lacked seasoning and others the food was left raw to have Kihyun's permission to eat it.

"It's late, didn't want to make noise and I'm too tired to cook."

_< < Was it so difficult to say that? >>_

Yoo thought about it for a few seconds, took a look into the dark corridor of the rooms and turned to look for what he needed. He opened a couple of drawers and reached for a pan to do something quick:

"...why didn't you wake me up?" The shorter ask, releasing that warm feeling that was only directed at his **'** Shownu-hyung **'**.

The older boy watched his small body move through the kitchen, and only a few minutes later the delicious smell of scrambled eggs to reach the tip of his nose. Shownu knew it was a nuisance but was grateful for the attention; Kihyun's food was priceless and eating it in late hours at night was one of Son's guilty pleasures. From behind, the ravenette approached to kiss the tip of his blushed ear and whisper with a low tone:

"Love you."

"Just for the food." Yoo joked.

"Hum... maybe?" He play along.

They both laughed. Kihyun was trying to keep Hyunwoo away while he finished cooking, fighting without opposing much resistance; while Shownu behaved like a koala baby, with his big arms around Kihyun's small waist and sticking his tiny back to his firm chest. They could rarely be this kind of affectionate with each other, being in a bedroom with five other people and without them knowing about their relationship... well, moments like these were a nugget of gold. Deep down, both enjoyed this domestic scenario: both in the kitchen, commenting on their day or something interesting, hugs from behind and kisses on the necks in addition to the sweet words that remained between them.

"Hyunwoo-ah…" Kihyun hissed as the kisses didn't stop, marking a long way from his pale neck to the lobe of his pierced ear.

"Hum? I'm not doing anything~"

"No food for you." Those were the magic words that released him from the tortuous prison in which he was stuck, Kihyun laughed at that childish act "Silly."

"Only for you." Hyunwoo smiled at him, resting his hands on the edge of the kitchen island to be at his side.

They looked at each other with adoration, Kihyun a little more timid than the older one. His cheeks were dyed an lovely color, and it was Kihyun who showed _that_ look... One that only they knew. In perfect synchronicity, both approached until they found each other's lips. With the noise of the kitchen in the background, they shared a sweet kiss and sighed in the mouth of their partner. they separated keeping their foreheads togetherand murmuring a sincere **"** I love you **"** while they looked each other in the eyes and smiled like two foolish lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it ♡
> 
>  
> 
> Marie Matthew's.-


End file.
